<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Hero In Her Sky by aunt_zelda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024257">No Hero In Her Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda'>aunt_zelda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Begging, Breathplay, Captivity, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facial Shaving, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Past Relationship(s), Power Play, Rape, Sky Pirates, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She comes, as always, with light. This time a lantern, held aloft, casting red and gold beams about the cabin. She is resplendent in a uniform of her own design, all brocade and fine fabric and sleek lines that fit her body perfectly. Every inch a captain, a commander, a queen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Consent Issues Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Hero In Her Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/gifts">fabulous_but_evil</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was taken by your airship pirates prompt and wanted to write you a treat.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His scouts report spotting <i>The Thresher</i> on the horizon on the eve of Midwinter. </p><p>The flag of surrender is raised and the pirates board without firing a shot. </p><p>He does not hope for her mercy for himself. He only seeks to spare his crew her wrath. </p><p>Some of the newer hires are surprised at the sight of her on the deck. She is slight where he is tall and broad. The more astute of them notice the confidence of her gait, that her weapons are battle tested, and her crew defer to her without question.</p><p>He is dragged below decks at her command, bound, forced to his knees, and left in the dark. </p><p>She comes, as always, with light. This time a lantern, held aloft, casting red and gold beams about the cabin. She is resplendent in a uniform of her own design, all brocade and fine fabric and sleek lines that fit her body perfectly. Every inch a captain, a commander, a queen. </p><p>He cannot hold back a moan as she catches him by the chin. It has been so long since someone touched him at all. It has been far too long since she herself deigned to touch him. </p><p>She brings out a knife and he feels a flicker of fear, but it is only to begin to cut away the beard he let flourish on his face in her absence. Soon she has water and a razor sent for, and carefully shaves away at the last remnants of the beard. All the while she says nothing to him. </p><p>His heart is heavy, even as his face feels lighter than it has in months. </p><p>She tips him onto his back on the floor and straddles him, though not his waist but one of his legs. Grunting slightly, she brings the knee up to ride, dragging herself over him again and again. He fancies he can smell her, aches to taste her again, knows she will taste as sweet as any pomegranate wine. </p><p>It is agony, to be so near to her, to feel her warmth clench around him, and yet be powerless. His bound hands clench and his cock begins to throb in time with her motions. </p><p>A soft noise of frustration makes its way past her lips. She reaches down, removing her undergarments, and shifts up, straddling his face. </p><p>He needs no instructions. He opens his mouth and licks his way into her, gasping as she starts to grind down on him. She is insistent in her search for pleasure. He begins to grow dizzy from lack of breath. It’s not a surprise to realize that he cares not for his own consciousness so long as he manages to bring her pleasure. </p><p>She does eventually spasm on his lips and draw back, keening in that lovely way that he has missed so dearly to listen to.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    </p><p>When he blinks up at her she has a knife in hand again. She holds it to his throat with one hand, and reaches down to grasp his cock with her other. Then, and only then, does she finally speak. </p><p>“Beg.”</p><p>There are many things she could be referring to. Beg for his life? For his ship? For mercy? </p><p>“Please,” he groans, feeling the kiss of the metal at his throat and the delicate touch of her fingers between his legs. “Please, use me as you desire.”</p><p>She looks at him with wide eyes, her lips parting in shock. </p><p>“It is your right. And I accept my fate.” A mockery of things said between them long ago. </p><p>She keeps the knife at his neck as she rides him, sinking onto his cock and cresting up and down upon him. </p><p>To his shock, the knife does not diminish his arousal. If anything, it only increases his lust. </p><p>When he comes, he shudders so that the knife cuts his flesh. She draws it back, making a noise of frustration. Whether it is due to disgust at having shed his blood or disappointment at his softening cock within her, he cannot say. </p><p>“We shall take your cargo,” she says, righting her clothing and cleaning the knife. </p><p>“You have taken more than that from me.”</p><p>“And you, from me.” She glares down at him. “I leave you with your life, for today. Next time, I might not be so generous.”</p><p>She leaves him, in the dark, still bound, face slick with her fluids and his own tears. </p><p>He once again begins to count the days until her return.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>